


What's in a Name

by spiralicious



Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [26]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 100th Special Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Community: fffc, Community: whatif_au, Gen, Humor, Musicians, Table E, There aren’t any zebras on Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Band practice isn't going well and no one is surprised.
Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807858
Kudos: 2
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, What If? AU Challenge





	What's in a Name

“Kouga, quit thinking. I'm pretty sure I can smell your brain overheating.” Inuyasha groaned from where he was flopped on the bed. This should have been simple. 

Kouga spun his chair back around to face the bed. “I was just saying...”

Miroku stopped trying to balance his drumsticks on his nose. “We know what you were saying, and how you can come up with such endless trains of thought without chemical help is amazing, but we're supposed to be practicing.”

“But...” Kouga tried again. 

“But nothing. We have an actual gig in a week. We have to practice.” 

Inuyasha actually bothered to lift his head to glare at their drummer. “Miroku, we don't even have a name or a guitarist, how are we supposed to practice?” 

“It's never stopped us before!”

“But, if there were zebras on Mars...” Kouga was not letting it go. 

Inuyasha leapt off the bed to get in Kouga's face. He'd already listened to this train of thought go around the bend for two hours now. “There are no zebras on Mars! None! Nada! Nyet!” 

“But, it would make a good band name,” Miroku mused to himself. 

“Why do I put up with either of you!” Inuyasha screamed. 

The angry pounding on the door started less than three seconds later. 

“Next time we practice at Miroku's?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 66. There aren’t any zebras on Mars  
> whatif_au: challenge 42: musical au


End file.
